Summer Mates
by hpgeek512
Summary: Why waste your time putting up a tent when you could be doing other things? Completely AU/AR. : Boys are under aged here- 16 yrs *for the US not UK* . RW/HP Warnings!- teenage smexing, implies intercourse


**Summer Mates**

"Harry do you even know how to set this thing up?"

Harry looked up at Ron through his sweat soaked bangs, grinning impishly. Ron frowned. "No, not really. But," he picked up a yellowing, wrinkled paper with pictures and waved it purposely. "That's why we have instructions!"

"Right." Ron said flatly and sat next to his wild haired boyfriend. "Harry, my dad has had this tent since before his parents were even born."

Harry blinked and cocked his head towards the red head. "Ron, that doesn't even make any sense." He said, words rushed.

Ron shrugged. "You get the point though." Taking the two hundred year old piece of paper from limp fingers, Ron pushed Harry back, eyes locked on green.

"Ow, wait hold on." Harry pushed at Ron's broad shoulder and reached behind himself, moving a metal pole. "Okay, we're good now." Harry smiled and pressed his lips to Ron's red stained lips, tasting the juice Mrs. Weasely had made earlier that morning on his tongue. "Mmm, you taste good."

Grinning into the kiss, Ron moved down to place three small pecks along the strong jaw. "Yeah?"

Harry moved his legs from underneath Ron's thick muscular thighs and spread them as wide as he could while still comfortable. He brought his boyfriend's head back to his, swallowing his moan as he rocked his hips up into the growing bulge. "Yeah, ohgod yes, you want t-"

"Oi!"

Ron groaned and thrust uncontrollably down, gaining two equally frustrated and aroused groans. He looked over his shoulder to see his little sister standing in too-short blue jean shorts in the back doorway. He sighed and tucked his head in Harry's neck.

"Mum said to stop rutting like rabbits and get the tent up before it gets dark or else you're sleeping inside!"

"Yeah, okay Ginny, you can go somewhere else now!"

Ron was pretty sure he heard a huff and didn't lift his head until he heard the door slam shut. "What are you laughing at pretty boy?"

"You think I'm pretty?" Harry giggled and reached his tongue out to lick at Ron's quirked lips.

Ron leaned back and scrunched up his nose, causing Harry to laugh. Ron jerked his head to the side, flicking his fringe to the side and out of his eyes. His cheeks darkened with something other than the scorching heat. He shifted his body, wishing they didn't have their wet clinging t-shirts on, and brought his face directly over Harry's.

"Yeah, I kinda do." Ron traced Harry's brow with the pad of his thumb. "I think you're gorgeous actually."

Harry smiled softly at this, his eyes darting over the features he's admired since he was twelve. "I love you." The pair kissed slowly, languidly before breaking apart to catch their breaths. "And you're pretty cute too."

Ron rolled his eyes and kissed him once more before rolling off and standing, lending the other boy his hand. "Enough mushy stuff, let's get this tent up."

~**~

"Come _on_, Ron! What're you afraid of?"

"My brothers getting wind of it and taking pictures! Did you not see Fred and George's faces at dinner?"

Harry licked the last of chocolate from his fingers before wiping them on his jeans. "Ron, relax; I talked to them before we came back out here."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "You're lying!" he accused.

Harry stood, taking of his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. "Yes, I am. But come on! Please, for me?" He now had his fingers tucked beneath the elastic of his black boxers, teasingly.

Ron stared at Harry's crotch for a minute before he was able to wrench his hungry gaze up to Harry's smirking one. "_Fine_!" he growled before standing also and stripping down bare as the day he was born.

Harry grinned happily and took his boyfriend's hand, leading him out of the tent and out in the breezy evening open. "Alright, on the count of three, we're going to run, okay?"

Ron shivered and resisted the temptation to cover himself. "Yeah, got it."

"And whoever wins get's to choose the position, deal?"

"Yeah, yeah. _One, two…three!" _

Feet pounding into the earth, the boys fought for dominance. Pumping arms lashed out, trying to grasp the other's arm, trying to gain distance over the other. A loud thumping could be heard as Harry reached the dock first, barely catching himself before his long strides sent him into the dark watery depths below.

"Ha!" Harry choked out between his rapid breaths. He lifted his arms above his head and laced his fingers together. "I won!"

Ron rolled his eyes and collapsed on the wooden boards, legs splayed shamelessly. He closed his eyes for a moment against the slight burn in his chest, running his calloused hand over his pounding heart. He opened his eyes and eyed the bronze naked body above him, cock swelling at the sight of his boyfriends half hard state. "Yeah, only because you tried to trip me and push me into a tree."

Harry smirked, shrugging and slipped off his glasses. He didn't bother trying to deny the accusation; he and Ron had decided long ago that lying would be nonexistent in their relationship along with any type of secret concerning one's health. Harry fisted his erection three times, enjoying the clearly audible gasp as he caught the dripping precome and spread it along his shaft, before turning abruptly and throwing himself into the lake.

Ron gaped at Harry as he broke the surface, shivering but grinning like he was having the time of his life. "What the _bloody_ hell is wrong with you? Isn't that water freezing?"

Harry simply laughed and started to back stroke further out into the lake. "I think it's freezing my bits off actually. Come on, Ron! Jump in!"

Ron shook his head and rolled over, dipping his right hand into the water. "You're crazy, you know that right?"

"The Crazy Chosen One for you." Harry whispered in Ron's ear causing the other boy to jump up.

"Harry! How did you g-?" Ron was cut off by soft insistent wet lips punishing his. His hand instinctively shot out behind Harry's head, bringing him closer. He moaned loudly as a tongue stroked his and then moaned for an entirely different reason as the lips were suddenly gone.

"No more until you get your arse in this water, Weasley." Harry gasped, his eyes daring Ron to back down.

Ron stared back contemplating a way out. There was none. "Well damn, Harry." Was all he said before standing to his feet and jumping, steeling himself against the icy water he knew was coming to engulf his body.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Harry inquired, stifling a laugh as he watched Ron sputter.

"_Fuck!_ Come here, Harry." He made a grab for the shorter boy, bringing him to his chest, searching out warmth. There wasn't much body heat, but it was something until he got used to the temperature.

Harry wrapped his legs around Ron's waist and swung an arm around his neck. He swiped the wet darkened fringe out of his best friends' eyes. "Okay?"

Ron managed a slight smile. "Yeah." The pair stood staring in the opposite's eyes, with Harry unconsciously twirling his fingers into the hair at Ron's neck. Ron cleared his throat, blushing. "Now what?"

Harry smiled and pecked the taller boys' cold lips. "Fuck." Harry said sensuously, putting emphasis on the "ck". Ron's pulse quickened and his arms tightened.

Loud moans and splashes quickly filled the night air and was enough to muffle footsteps and the *click* of a camera. Ginny and Hermione slapped hands before leaving, both pairs of eyes lingering on the beautiful scene.


End file.
